


事前焦虑综合征

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	事前焦虑综合征

很多时候，金钟大觉得那个人的占有欲未免太强了。

对他的占有欲。

生了一张人畜无害的面皮，内里却是霸道蛮横不讲理。这样的话说出去不会有多少人信的，他敢打包票，但的确是这样啊——

边伯贤，边伯贤这个人的占有欲异常强烈异常疯癫。

对自己的占有欲。

是什么时候发现这点呢？金钟大记不太清了。有关边伯贤的记忆大致分为两个阶段：交往前，交往后。

交往之前也没在这个人身上发现任何于自己而言不对劲之处。最明显的记忆点左不过是“歌喉优越”“头脑灵活有sense”“有趣并且有礼貌”，哦，还要加上“擅长各类游戏”。那时候他只把他当普通朋友看待，以及零星的竞争对手心理，会暗中拿自己跟这个人作比较，会付出更多的心血精力以求超过他，这很正常，没什么好大惊小怪的，毕竟在组合里定位相似，他和他都是主唱，肯定要遇上资源竞争之类的事。金钟大看得很开，拜柔和乐观的天性所赐，他想，资源竞争那是将来的事，将来的事将来再说。偶尔被记者问到这种问题，他倏尔一笑，用轻柔语调回答道，我啊，和伯贤是很好的朋友，我们私下会聊很多，我的事，他的事，会互相大吐苦水，但也会互相鼓励彼此。

偶然一次看到那个人的直播回放，镜头里，那个人卸了妆穿着浴袍，人畜无害的模样说起他们的关系，说自己有时候会嫉妒钟大，嫉妒他唱歌那么好，那么难消化的旋律也被消化了，甚至发挥得非常优秀。当时，他透过小小的手机屏幕看着那个人，满脑子却都是他们在天桥上的那段对话。

你一定能成为非常优秀的歌手。

而他说，你也。

你看，亦敌亦友的恋人，是不是很奇妙的关系。

那天看完直播回放，金钟大给边伯贤发了条消息，很简单的一句话：但我们站在这里了。和那个人有关他们关系的总结异曲同工。不消片刻，边伯贤的回信点亮手机屏幕：是，我和你，我们，我们两个人，站在这里了。

不得不承认，那一刻心绪澎湃好似飓风来袭，思想，情绪，感知，通通被淹没，金钟大摸了摸胸口，一颗心跳得飞快。

悸动就这样降临。

如果一定要给近十年的感情安插转折点，金钟大认为，一来一往的两条消息就是他们的转折点。

世事如此无常，在我们不知道的某年某月某日某刻，爱意悄悄萌芽。

说回占有欲这件事。

交往后，金钟大偶尔会有“自己其实并不了解边伯贤”这类的念头浮现于脑海。这不对啊，他们认识那么久了，边伯贤所有的小毛病和坏习惯自己一清二楚，甚至可以说没有人比他更了解。但占有欲这回事他想破脑袋也想不通。

你应该习惯有我的陪伴了，应该明白我对你的心情，为什么，我还是隐隐觉得你在担心一些完全不必担心的事情。

望着恋人近在咫尺的睡颜，黑暗中，此起彼伏的呼吸声盘旋而上。金钟大抬手拂开边伯贤的额发，略微蹙起的眉头暴露于眼前，他用指尖抹平褶皱，然后靠近一些，轻轻拍了拍对方瘦削的肩胛骨，低语道，好好睡觉，别担心不必担心的事。

不必担心的事，什么不必担心？明天的SOLO发表记者会和showcase吗？好像也不止是这些。应该还有自己那点儿猜测，有关边伯贤占有欲来源的猜测。金钟大小小地叹了口气，又小小声说，你啊，太没安全感了，我不是就在这里吗？我和你，我们，我们两个人，就在这里。言毕，握住恋人的手渐渐入眠。

当沉睡那一刻来临，身旁的恋人睁开了眼睛，不见光亮的卧室里，弧度呈下垂的眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着金钟大，瞳仁漆黑，眼底暗流涌动。犹如野兽藏身草丛中，屏气凝神伺机而动，只待猎物跨进诱捕圈。

你又知道什么呢？有恃无恐的家伙。

天才刚刚亮就被经纪人哥哥的电话吵醒。边伯贤迷迷糊糊地起床穿衣洗漱，金钟大倒是哼唧了一声翻个身继续睡。猫咪今天的日程只有演唱会排练和记者会MC，而猫咪饲主则忙得分身乏术。一早就要去场地为showcase彩排，然后回公司进行演唱会排练，然后是记者会，然后是正式演出。

出道多年，两人都习惯了忙碌，但以前是一起忙，一起去这儿一起去那儿，然而今天要分开忙工作，好似回到三个月前，但主角调换，猫咪换成猫咪饲主，为SOLO忙到昏天暗地。

“你也有今天。”

小猫睡得眼睛都睁不开，却不忘揶揄边伯贤。

猫咪的饲主无语气闷，想捏一把猫咪软乎乎的脸颊当作发泄，可不忍心打扰猫咪安眠，末了，用一个吻取代了。

“记者会见。”

“嗯……”

小猫软趴趴应了一声，带着没睡醒的困倦，应答声听上去黏稠，并且伴有可爱的撒娇尾音。边伯贤被萌的手脚蜷缩，扑上去抱着猫咪耍赖。

“Chenee陪我一起去嘛。”

小猫拉高被子盖过脑袋，“不要……”

“Chenee~Chenee~CheneeChenee~~~”

啪，猫爪子一把捂住噪声源头，猫眼睛睁开一丝缝，不悦，不耐烦，“边伯贤你是小孩子吗？”

“我是。”

饲主大言不惭，猫咪放弃治疗，停了半晌猛地坐直身体，被子滑了下去露出猫咪半裸的胸口，饲主看得喉咙发干，有点儿恨此刻时间紧迫不能让他做些什么。突然，猫咪捧起饲主的下颌骨，凑上去蜻蜓点水般吻了吻饲主的嘴角。

“可以安静了吗？”口吻无奈，但眼底是笑着的。

饲主边式顿觉自己那颗心被绑在气球上，飞啊飞啊飞出了窗户。

“记者会见。”

猫咪说罢重又闷头大睡，边伯贤摸了摸被亲吻过的地方，那地方还残留着属于猫咪的温度和触感，直教人脸红心跳乐不思蜀。

半晌没听到离开的脚步声，猫咪掀开被子，瞪着猫眼睛说边伯贤你再不走就迟到了。

“好好，我走，记者会见。”

卧室门锁落下，紧接是大门的门锁，最后隐隐传来电梯到达的叮咚声。金钟大终于松了口气。

天……出个门都要黏糊半天，是他疯了还是边伯贤没救了。

转念又觉得耍孩子脾气的猫咪饲主有丢丢可爱，便捂着嘴呼哧呼哧地笑。

排练中途休息的片刻，金钟大盘膝坐在地板上喝水。也不知道那边进展如何了，出道多年，如今他的恋人要独自撑起一场演出，会很紧张吧，会有些不知所措吧。就和自己当时一样，夜夜辗转反侧，怎都不能睡一个踏实觉。

在得知边伯贤也要进行SOLO活动时，金钟大像他自己曾说过的那样，比当事人还激动，叽叽喳喳说个不停，甚至半开玩笑对当事人说“有不懂的地方尽管请教前辈我”。猫咪饲主特别配合猫咪，端正坐好坐姿乖巧，认真向猫咪讨教经验。

请前辈教教我如何缓解紧张。边伯贤一本正经。

金钟大摇头晃脑回答，最有效的办法就是……没有办法。

……当我什么都没问。

猫咪顿时委屈，眉头挑成八点二十弧度，拔高嗓音反驳道，这种问题真的无解啊，你问我我问谁。

Chenee当时是怎么应对的？边伯贤又问。

猫咪歪着脑袋思忖片刻，答，就、就稀里糊涂应对过去了，全程好像都是飘飘忽忽的——对了，你可以选择傻笑。说就说吧，还咧开嘴亲身示范如何傻笑。

被这样的猫咪可爱到无法自拔，饲主边式只觉自己捡到宝，闪闪惹人爱的那种宝。便懒得再理会如何缓解紧张之类的白痴问题。眉梢抬了抬，眼角缩了缩，大型肉食动物那般扑了上去扑倒猫咪，让心脏爆炸的爱意化作欲望悉数赠与对方，从里到外，猫咪被他吃得渣都不剩。最后，猫咪趴在他胸口恨恨骂道，边伯贤你这个泰迪精你想折腾死我吗？腰都快断了。

猫咪黏糊糊的撒娇是饲主边式的取向狙击，手上暗搓搓揩油，嘴上明晃晃耍流氓，说道，得了吧，我早晚被你榨干。

边伯贤你——

Chenee。他打断猫咪的抗议，轻轻唤了一声昵称，却不再继续说下去，看着猫咪的眼睛柔得能挤出泉水。大概是被他的目光感染并且吞噬，猫咪有一瞬的愣神，举起来的手也放低了，猫咪垂着眼帘，很小声很小声的呢喃，尽管去做就好了，边伯贤就是边伯贤，一定能成为非常优秀的歌手。

时隔数年，当时在天桥上的对话被金钟大一字不落复述出口。心脏被看不见的手狠狠捏紧，揉啊揉的，呼吸都不太顺畅。

会的，边伯贤说道，Chenee也会的，我和你，我们，我们两个人，就在这里。

身上的猫咪轻声笑起来，用惯用的撒娇音调笑着，笑声带电，入了耳便化作春药，他受蛊惑，情绪与感知尽失，唯独剩下一个念头：占有金钟大的全部，那颗心，那具身体，哪儿哪儿都是他的，把这个人变得跟自己一样离不开放不下，如此一来，这个人就会老老实实待在自己身边，哪里都不去。

是，自己就是好自私，还偏执，还占有欲狂热，但有什么办法呢？没有办法的，就像紧张其实无解——金钟大三个字，无，解。

回忆因为音乐的响起戛然而止。边伯贤站在尚未布置好的舞台上，舞台下空荡荡的，只有staff们走来走去忙碌。他闭了闭眼，做了深呼吸，想着那只猫咪的笑颜，张开嘴吟唱歌曲。轻快的R&B曲调从他嘴里飞出，眨眼间填满偌大的空荡场地，再过几个小时这里就会坐满喜欢他的人，从灯光刺眼的舞台上看过去，底下永远都是黑压压一片，看不清人脸，只有应援棒的光在闪烁。到时候，他心心念念惦记的那只猫也会在那儿吗？应该不会的，还要排练演唱会曲目，猫咪在记者会结束之后前往公司，剩自己一人在这儿，孤孤单单的被舞台灯光笼罩、被尖叫声包围。

那种感觉是不赖，甚至让人飘飘然，可不知怎么，边伯贤总觉得心里没底，怕自己做不好，怕那些人失望。准备了这么久，日复一日熬干了心血，歌词都能倒背如流了，但他还是无法预测几个小时后将要发生什么。那种坐立不安的滋味真叫人难受。

所以，猫咪在四月伊始那天也是这种心情吗？怨不得那时候总是愁眉不展，连睡觉都不踏实。而自己那时候只说了些不痛不痒的话安慰猫咪，甚至、甚至像个偏执狂那样追问猫咪不安的原因。

我可真够差劲的。

边伯贤自暴自弃地想。那时候该静静陪着猫咪才对，而不是一味地刨根问底、淋漓尽致发挥那些逼人崩坏的占有欲。

原来有些事情必须感同身受过才有资格发表意见，或者说，才有资格让占有欲作祟。

但边伯贤不明白的是金钟大竟然全盘接受，不仅没有反抗他，还乖乖地屈服于他的占有欲，乖巧温顺地在自己身下呻吟尖叫。是想通过性爱这种事来放松吗？都说肉体接触有助于缓解紧张，或许，猫咪正是这么想的吧。倒也没有因此而产生气闷情绪——自己至少有地方是猫咪所需要的——但难免感到失落，只有这具身体才是需要的吗？就不想要其他的吗？像我渴求你的灵魂那样渴求我这颗心。

“伯贤儿，”舞台导演突然出声喊边伯贤，“歌词唱错了。”

边伯贤终于回过神，稍稍鞠躬向staff们道歉。

“放松点，紧张什么，又不是刚出道的小年轻。”

“抱歉……”边伯贤咬了咬嘴唇，“我想去趟洗手间。”

说是去洗手间，却悄悄拐进化妆室，再反锁好门，接着拿出手机迟疑片刻才拨通金钟大的电话。

没想到电话很快就被接起，猫咪有些气喘地“喂”了一声，边伯贤反而怔愣住。

“边伯贤，说话。”

“哦……”

“哦？你不好好彩排偷摸给我打电话就是要说一个‘哦’字？”猫咪的声音听上去郁闷得紧。

饲主先生有些懊丧，顺着墙壁盘膝而坐，“没有……就是没想到Chenee这么快接电话。”

“正好是休息时间，”金钟大顿了顿，“又是你打过来的。”

“我？”

“对，你，如果不及时接电话伯贤肯定又跟小孩子一样闹脾气。”

……原来他在他眼里这样幼稚。

边伯贤更沮丧了，垂眉耷眼的，手指无意识扣着膝盖处布料。

“我是不是真的很幼稚……”

“诶？”

“不好好彩排还打扰了Chenee休息，而且、而且……”

“而且什么？”

“而且……”

因为他的欲言又止，电话那头传来一声幽幽叹息，“边伯贤，说话。”

再次重复的命令没了方才的不耐烦，而是柔软的、极富耐心的，和自己曾经做过得一样，哄小孩子似的口吻。

被这样的口吻引诱感染，边伯贤缓缓开了口，“我觉得我好差劲……”他说，“那时候不仅不体谅Chenee的焦虑，反而对你追根问底逼你说出来，还只是彩排而已我就焦虑得要死，一想到Chenee那时候恐怕也是这样……”他顿住，然后发出一个懊恼的气音，“我、我该安安静静陪着你才对。”

电话那头的恋人有片刻停顿，唯独频率均匀的呼吸阵阵飞进边伯贤耳朵，呼吸平稳，莫名的，自己过快的心跳也渐渐平稳。

“并没有哦，”金钟大说，“实际上……要是伯贤安安静静地待着我反而会更焦虑。”

“……Chenee？”

“我也是幼稚的小鬼啊……”猫咪叹息般说道，“想从伯贤那儿讨一些安慰却不知道怎么开口，幸好你问了，否则……否则我也会焦虑得要死。”

眼眶一阵发热，喉咙也发紧，边伯贤不得不掐着手掌心才不至于说话声线发抖，“Chenee不讨厌我吗？”

无奈地轻笑从听筒里飞出，猫咪哭笑不得，“我为什么要讨厌你？我喜欢你都来不及。”

哇靠……直球。

边伯贤的心跳重又变得剧烈，噗通噗通噗通，快蹦出嗓子眼。

他的猫生来直白大胆，比起他在感情方面的胆小怯懦，猫咪总是直白到让他招架不住。比如现在。

“Chenee喜欢我啊……”

“……废话。”

边伯贤嘿嘿傻乐起来，坐姿也都放松，懒洋洋靠着墙壁，“Chenee喜欢我。”他重复道，“Chenee喜欢我呢……”

“……说一次就行了边伯贤！”

猫咪恐怕是害羞了，拔高嗓音抗议，边伯贤不理，还在一个劲重复，人间复读机似的。

咚咚咚，敲门声打断他犯傻，经纪人哥哥在外面提醒他快去彩排，电话那端的金钟大似乎听见了，也催促边伯贤快去。

“那记者会见？”

“嗯，”猫咪轻轻应了一声，“记者会见。”

记者会见，我和你，我们，我们两个人，站在那儿。

时间过得好快，几乎眨眼就到了记者会开始的那一刻。

临上台之前，Cody姐姐再次确认两个人造型是否完美得体。边伯贤看着镜子里的自己，黑色外套黑色皮裤黑色皮鞋，金钟大站在他身后几步开外，白衬衫黑西裤和黑皮鞋。两人一黑一白，话筒也是一黑一白，Cody姐姐特意给他们搭配的颜色。正中靶心的搭配，完美。

边伯贤满意的不得了，冲Cody姐姐嘿然一乐，“谢啦，姐姐。”

“哎哎哎，别动，项链还没选好。”

回头看了眼小猫，边伯贤摇摇头，“不戴了，就这样吧。”

“这样可以吗？”

他晃了晃手上的戒指，“可以。”

Cody姐姐挑高一边眉尾，瞟了眼金钟大手上那枚戒指，促狭笑道，“好好，你觉得可以就可以吧。”

何止可以，简直非常可以。

边伯贤暗搓搓朝他的猫挪步子，又暗搓搓撞了下猫咪的肩，自然惹来猫咪撒娇似的瞪眼睛。

“戒指挺好看啊。”饲主先生抖腿嘚瑟，炫耀之情溢于言表，就差在脑门写上“饲主”两个字。

金钟大无语，想了想，故意当着边伯贤的面把戒指摘下来，作势要还给Cody姐姐。

“哎哎哎你干嘛！”

饲主先生连忙拦住，把戒指夺过来要重新给猫咪戴上。猫咪左闪右躲，手藏在身后就是不肯拿出来。饲主先生气闷极了，伸出手，咬牙切齿蹦出三个字：手给我。

“不给。”

“给不给？”

“就不给，咬我啊，略略略——”

这猫，越来越嚣张了。

边伯贤不气反笑，左右看了眼而后凑近金钟大，“Chenee知道手不给我的下场。”

猫咪仍是那副泰山崩于前面不改色的样，脆生生说：“不，知，道。”

……反了你了。

“Chenee——”

“戴这个干嘛，”金钟大打断边伯贤，“怪别扭的，再说了，又不是刚出道的时候，全身上下非挂满乱七八糟的东西不可。”

这话不假，他们出道多年，不必再跟从前一样戴满叮叮当当的配饰以求惹人注目，现在，对于戴什么不戴什么有自主选择权。

可好容易有了机会和猫咪正大光明独处，甚至还能佩戴标识为情侣的饰物，边伯贤不愿放过这个机会。

他敛了眉眼，眼底也没了笑意，用非常严肃不容拒绝的口吻说：“Chenee今天一定要戴。”

原本是想开玩笑来着，逗一逗他的饲主，但是……饲主先生好像生气了呢。猫咪本咪也无端生了气闷情绪，觉得饲主先生又对自己实施占有欲，近乎偏执的占有欲，真让人喘不上气。

“为什么非戴不可？”

“因为我想让Chenee戴上，和我，一起戴这个戒指。”

边伯贤回答速度很快，几乎没有丝毫犹豫，而他周身也隐隐散发着压迫气息，犹如乌云压顶，下一秒就是飓风降临。金钟大生性敏感，很快就反应过来边伯贤非要这么做的原因——还能有什么原因，还不就是近乎偏执的占有欲，说什么就要作什么，不许反抗，要乖乖听话。

金钟大张了张嘴，想质问边伯贤，但转念又放弃了，一会儿就是记者会，紧接是最重要的SOLO出道showcase，不能和这个人吵架，会影响情绪。

“我不跟你吵，”他摆了摆手，边说边向化妆室外走去，“有什么回去再说。”

才刚走到门口，金钟大脚下拐了弯又转回来，他兀自从边伯贤手里拿走戒指套在食指上，“伯贤想让我戴，那我戴就好了。”手掌竖起，手背冲着对方，戒指在灯下散发幽光，“你想让我做得、喜欢我做得，我会做，没必要……摆出这种脸。我不喜欢你这样。”

说完就走了，头也不回。

所以，是因为我要求了才愿意做，是吗？是的吧，而并非心甘情愿想为我去做，像我心甘情愿为你那样、心甘情愿的为我做些什么。

不喜欢我这样……

边伯贤冷冷笑了一声。眼帘低垂盯着手上的同款戒指，方形装饰物明显比金钟大那枚大了一圈，情侣戒，却不是心甘情愿为他戴上的情侣戒。

单方面的认定在脑海里疯狂生长，好久不见的黑暗从心底蔓延出来，生了手脚，攀上他的胸口攀上他的颈侧，接着，将他整个人吞噬。

虽然开场前将将要爆发争执，但并没有影响记者会顺利进行。

金钟大站在一边看边伯贤游刃有余地应对各种问题，脸上也挂着大方得体的笑容，那双眼睛，那双眼睛里找不到任何负面情绪，就像脸上的笑容一样，一整个阳光灿烂。

不愧是天才爱豆，业务能力完全超过了想象范围。

余光瞟见自己手上的戒指，金钟大又看了眼边伯贤手上那枚，漂亮的手、漂亮的金属光泽衬得戒指愈发昂贵。他悄悄把自己那枚转了半圈，正面冲里，背面冲外。并非故意要在那张脸上看到不应该出现在此刻的糟糕表情，只是害怕而已——

交往是秘不可宣的行为，一旦曝光，天知道后面会有什么等着他们，口诛笔伐，枪林弹雨，说不好的事。

实际上，就算被人发现戒指是情侣款也并不会掀起太大波浪，顶多成为饭们的调侃，可金钟大“做贼心虚”，执意要掩藏好任何可能性。

“Chen xi~”

熟悉至极的称呼揪回金钟大的注意力，他扭头看向边伯贤，一如既往，那人用小奶狗似的表情看他、冲他笑。然而拜近十年的相识所赐，他非常清楚笑容是职业笑容——如果他们现在在台下、私底下，那个人一定不会这样跟他笑，有了争执这个前提，边伯贤一定是虚着眼睛看他，轻轻唤一声“Chenee”，然后向他伸出手，带他坠入情欲之海。

太可怕了，这种人。

义无反顾，明知不可为偏要为，自己岂不是更可怕。

他和他天生一对？怕是了。

记者会结束之后边伯贤还有短暂的电台放送时间，金钟大也要回公司继续排练，两人站在化妆室告别。

大抵是因为有关戒指的争执，告别时都没有太多话。这会儿，金钟大已经换回自己的私服，简单的休闲装打扮，方才的白衬衫黑西裤——包括那枚戒指——全都从身上卸了。右手食指还留着若有似无的痕迹，边伯贤盯着那处，半晌，抬眼看向他的猫。

“如果Chenee坚持，你知道我不会拦你。”

言下之意，如果猫咪坚持不戴，他会尊重猫咪的选择。

一双猫眼睛也直勾勾看着边伯贤，面上清清冷冷的，别说，这样的金钟大看上去像座大冰山，搭话的勇气都没了。

“我说了，你喜欢我戴那我——”

“别可怜我！”边伯贤突然扬声打断金钟大，“不想戴就别戴，别可怜我。”

猫眼睛有一瞬的怔愣，而后有嘲讽从眼底散出，连同开口说话语气都是带刺儿的，“我没那个太平洋时间做烂好人。”

什么意思？

金钟大朝边伯贤所站的方向靠近一些，“我也从来不是烂好人，边伯贤，”他停下来，从裤兜里掏出戒指，“我说了，你喜欢我戴我就戴给你看，明白吗？嗯？明白我在说什么吗？”

“我不明白。”

金钟大一哽，随即气笑了，“算了算了，爱明白不明白——”

“那你解释给我听啊！”边伯贤吼道，“我不明白你就不解释了吗？多解释几句能浪费你很多口水吗？”

他现在这样像极无理取闹的青春期叛逆小鬼，他自己也非常清楚，但顾不上这许多了，不过是想从这个人嘴里、行动上看到“心甘情愿”四个字，想证实自己不是一厢情愿的傻瓜，想得到——想得到金钟大的全部，心，身体，全部都给他。

想被爱。

然而近在咫尺的猫咪并没有如他预想那般因为无理取闹而拂袖离开，反倒是似笑非笑地看着他，猫眼睛中的神情很微妙，他捉摸不透。

“我说了，只要是伯贤喜欢的我都愿意去做，明白吗？你喜欢我用嘴给你戴套那我就做，你喜欢我戴情侣戒指那我就戴，只要是你喜欢的，我都会去做，”金钟大戴上戒指亮给边伯贤看，“如果我这样说你还是不明白，并且还在担心不必担心的事情，那我们……反正我觉得我们是白认识这么多年了，白交往这么多年了。”

边伯贤咬着嘴唇，面上神情就是个倔强的小鬼头，自顾自生闷气。

见状，金钟大无奈地叹了口气，垂首抵着边伯贤的肩膀，额头与瘦削骨骼碰触，暖意立时散发。

“伯贤啊……又没安全感又是个幼稚小鬼，真糟糕，怎么就喜欢你这种人呢？你这么糟糕，我还能去哪里。”

性格形容词和个人选择看上去没有任何联系，但实际上，边伯贤非常明白金钟大到底在说什么——

“除了陪着你我还能去哪儿，哪儿都不去，我和你，我们，我们两个人，就在这里。”

猫咪仰首看向他，猫眼睛含着笑意，敏感天性让这双眼睛轻易知晓了占有欲产生的原因，然后接受，然后理解，然后巧妙地化其为绕指柔。

“伯贤想被爱，是吧？我都记着，”金钟大说着，食指勾住边伯贤的食指，两枚同款戒指看上去像长在了一起，“那个调查问卷，我记着呢，伯贤想被爱，我选择去爱，你说，我还能去哪儿？嗯？”

他的猫如此温柔，在他惴惴不安时一遍遍告诉他“只要你喜欢我就会去做”，用猫自己的方式向他表明心意，偏他被固执蒙蔽双眼，看不到表象之下的心甘情愿，然后幼稚地在猫身上发泄占有欲。

他好糟糕，猫说得没错，他真的好糟糕。

边伯贤快速眨了眨眼，喉头上下滑动几回才压住哽咽声调，“对不起……我、我就是……太害怕了，你说得没错，我太没有安全感——”

“为什么要说对不起？”猫擅自打断他的话，“有占有欲很正常不是吗？我对伯贤也……有时候是有那么一点儿……”

“Chenee也会吃醋，是吧？”

“不是吃醋！就是……就是……”

“就是吃醋。”

“不是！”

“就是。”

“……跟你说不通！”猫咪气鼓鼓推开饲主先生，“我走了！再见！”

然而刚转身就被一把拽回去，脚下不稳，跌跌撞撞摔进饲主先生的怀里，被饲主先生抱了个满怀。

气氛转瞬变得暧昧，连同边伯贤看过来的眼神也变得黏稠，有什么硬硬的东西戳着金钟大的腹股沟处，都不用看就知道那是什么——

“……边伯贤你能不能别随时随地发情？”

“不能。”

真是好干脆的拒绝。

猫咪郁闷，在饲主先生怀里胡乱扭着要挣脱开，见对方铁了心不松手，便喵呜喵呜抗议，“你疯了吗！外面一堆人！”

饲主先生无辜地眨巴眼睛，“我没疯，是套路，互相表白心意之后就是上床做爱，都是套路。”

“……套路你个头——唔！”

抗议的话被一个吻堵了回去，下巴被捏着，嘴唇也被撬开，他的饲主肆无忌惮吻着他，不顾外面有一堆人，兀自要把欲望赠与他。

怪这具身体食髓知味，单是亲吻就让金钟大软了手脚，老老实实承受。

待黏糊糊的热吻好容易结束，边伯贤舔了舔猫咪敏感至极的耳垂，哑着嗓子说：“还能再拖十分钟，不然等我回去就是十个小时。”

……幼稚，幼稚得要命的威胁。

十个小时？真当自己是种马了吗？！

金钟大张了张嘴就要把揶揄的话说出来，可下一秒就对上一双满含欲望的眼睛，眼睛里有自己的倒影，被如水柔情包裹的倒影。张开的嘴终是闭合了，而后转为亲吻，一下一下落在那人唇上。皮肉碰触带来的热意跑遍四肢百骸，舒服到毛孔都张开来。

被进入的时候，金钟大疼得浑身僵硬。时间仓促，不够做足充分的润滑和扩张，幸好这具身体已经被开发到熟透，只有进入那一刻疼了一阵，在适应粗大器官后，或者说被温柔地抱在怀里连续顶弄几十下之后，快感沿着尾椎骨一跃而上，金钟大卸了全身力气，软趴趴赖在边伯贤身上。

“啊……你、慢点……”

快感剧烈，害他全身发抖，大腿根也抽搐了几下，吃着肉棒的小穴抽搐得更厉害，夹着他的饲主不停喘粗气。

边伯贤一口咬住猫咪的锁骨，叼着那块皮肉轻柔嘬吸，含糊不清说：“你小点声……外面一堆人……”

用他的话揶揄他，这人，太恶劣了。

为了报复，猫咪也张嘴咬住饲主先生的肩膀，啊呜啊呜，留下一圈整齐牙印。

埋在屁股里的器官陡然胀大一圈，硬硬地撑着嫩肉，又那么长，肚子都要被顶破了。猫咪觉得难受，可怜巴巴讨饶，“你快点……别顶那儿……”

“一会儿让我快一会儿让我慢，Chenee到底想让我干什么？”

想让你立刻出去！

金钟大恨恨瞪了眼边伯贤，偏开头不理会。

“说话，Chenee，”啪，一巴掌扇在屁股上，脆响混进屁股里发出的水声，听上去淫乱极了，“别只顾着爽……”

“我才没有……”

反驳听起来更像是撒娇，尤其还带了惯用的撒娇尾音，边伯贤被刺激得不清，眼睛都发红，抱着猫咪的屁股大开大合操干，一下下的，硬胀龟头次次顶上内里敏感点，撞得那地方又湿又软，汁水被捣出来，黏糊糊涂满相连的下体。

“Chenee里面好湿……”边伯贤叹息，“流了好多水……”

猫咪呜咽一声，生理性眼泪溢出眼眶，染红了眼角，“别说了……”

“那……叫声贤哥哥我就不说——”

咚咚咚，敲门声响起，经纪人哥哥在外面催了，伯贤儿~钟大呀~该走了哦~

猫咪吓得要从边伯贤身上跳起来，睁圆眼睛求这人快点结束，但是很抱歉，来不及了——惊吓过度，猛然收紧的后穴夹得人魂儿都快没了，深处还吸着，边伯贤爽到头皮发麻，理智输给了本能，接连几十下操干穴眼儿，把小穴当成他专属的肉套子，肆意张狂地发泄欲望。

而猫咪，别提了，敲门声响起那一刻就射在边伯贤小腹上，被干得呻吟声都发不出，张大嘴如同濒死的鱼那般呼吸，口水顺着嘴角流下，全身泛起迷人的潮红色。边伯贤细细舔干净猫咪嘴边的口水，忍着射精欲望哄猫咪叫他一声贤哥哥。

猫咪失了神智，他说什么就做什么，猫眼睛缓缓眨动几下，“贤哥哥……”

“再叫。”

“贤哥哥……啊……”

嗲得要命的声调在呢喃自己的爱称，还有什么比这更让人满足吗？没有了——不，有的，猫咪对他的心意——你喜欢那我就去做，猫独有的表达方式，掰开了揉碎了一笔一划都是对他的心意。

压在心头的黑暗顷刻间消退，宛如拨云见雾，他看见他的猫出现于云雾之后，伸出手，轻柔告诉他，我和你，我们，我们两个人，就在这儿。

“Chenee要陪着我啊……”

发泄出来那一刻，边伯贤咬着金钟大的耳垂喃喃自语，猫咪好像听见了，又好像没注意，攀着他肩膀的手紧了紧，继而发出一声柔软叹息，嘀咕什么“没安全感”什么“没长大的臭小鬼”，黏黏糊糊哼哼唧唧，抱怨了好一通。

边伯贤听着，觉得好笑，又觉得这样的猫咪可爱极了，直想抱着人继续颠鸾倒凤，但时间不允许，恋恋不舍放开猫咪，替猫咪擦干净欢爱痕迹再穿好衣服，末了，用膝盖蹭了蹭猫咪腿间软肉。

“你——”

“你别这么看我，”边伯贤戳了戳金钟大脸上尚未褪干净的红晕，“不然回去就是十小时。”

“……我要回家了！”

猫咪气鼓鼓甩开饲主先生，气鼓鼓打开门，看都不看就往外走，差点儿撞上经纪人哥哥的鼻子。经纪人哥哥一脸状况外，看看边伯贤，再看看猫咪气鼓鼓的背影——诶？怎么走路一瘸一拐？

“又吵架啦？”经纪人哥哥小心翼翼问道。

边伯贤耸了耸肩膀，慢条斯理穿上外套，悄悄嗅了口空气里残留的欢爱味道，“谁知道，Chenee气性最大，一天到晚就会跟我生气。”

经纪人哥哥后知后觉也闻见那股奇怪味道，顿时满脸黑线，恨不能踢烂边伯贤的屁股，一边骂这人活该一边揪着衣领把人揪出去。

出了大门正准备上车，猫咪乘坐的车恰好经过眼前，本来放下的窗户突然又关上，边伯贤只来得及看见猫咪气鼓鼓的后脑勺。他低下头轻笑一声，提了提口罩好掩盖藏不住的笑意。

真是……怪脾气，明明刚才也爽得不要不要，怎说翻脸就翻脸。

饲主先生毫无自觉性，丝毫不认为猫咪生气的源头就是他，甚至在想晚上要如何哄猫开心。

唔……先这样这样，再那样那样，计~划~通~

排练结束回宿舍的路上，金钟大戴上耳机听电台回放，那个人的声音被电流带来，柔和且缓慢的声线，好似泉水包裹他。

——无论何时都会接你电话的朋友是？

——Chen！

……废话，不接电话肯定闹脾气，哪里招架得住。但仅仅是因为招架不住吗？好像，并不是呢。

“钟大不舒服吗？脸这么红？”经纪人哥哥问。

猫咪立刻惊醒，抱着膝盖脸埋进臂弯，不自在极的模样。

“钟大——”

“我没有脸红！哥你好好开车！”

……伯贤儿说得一点不错，Chenee气性最大。想起很久前无意中从同事那儿听来的话，经纪人哥哥嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。恋爱中的人都是这样吗？好好的猫说炸毛就炸毛，恋爱，好可怕。经纪人哥哥重重点头，觉得自己分析的特别对。

猫脚脚边被置之不理的手机突然亮了，提示猫咪有消息进来，嗡嗡震着要猫咪快点开看。可是猫咪被害羞情绪困扰，只顾着想饲主先生那双温柔的手，查看消息？回去再说啦，反正还有十个小时，反正会用说的方式说出来——

我和Chenee，我们，我们两个人，站在这里了。

他的饲主会亲口告诉他。


End file.
